


Stolen Hearts

by Silvergolddragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sibling Incest, uke/seme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: (modern-day AU... Open story) After getting cheated by their lovers the Ligero twins Atem and Yami try to heal after the break up only to be trapped by the Sombra twins. Can they admit the growing love to the two thieves that stole their hearts?Warning some incest between them and some four-way may come in future chapters you have been notified.For those that wish for love and fond it in the unlikeliest of places be it with family or a romantic other I hope you enjoy this:)TTYN... Ta ta for now!





	1. Betrayed and Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts).



Two males laid in bed the younger curled up with the elder that was gently calming the young and paler one down. "Don't worry Yami this will fade in time we don't need to let them know our pain." the elder tanned one said in a calm and firm tone knowing his brother was just as broken as he was not to mention they both carry to outcomes of their destructive relationships.

Yami, the young and the paler of the two, sighed as he curled up closer to his brother upset that Seto, his ex-lover and the unlucky father of the baby growing inside of him, had finally dissolved their three-year relationship with him for a woman after Yami said he wouldn't abort the pregnancy. His brother Seth, the elder twin brother, had done the same to Atem the elder Ligero twin, their relationship was only two years longer than Yami’s but for the same reason, he wanted Atemu to abort the baby because he fell in love with a woman and didn't want to take responsibility for the child. The Kaiba twins claimed they just did it as a way to relieve stress and they were starting to get bored with them. Which explained why Seto was very rough hurting Yami more than loving him and never caring what happened to him. Nowadays Yami and Atem are finding hurtful things in their lockers at school from other students who found out about the breakup thinking they had cheated on the Kaiba twins; both also seemed to have gotten the whole student body to hate them for one thing or another. The Ligero twins have both fallen into a depression closing in so only other they could love had to unlock their hearts.

Atem combed his fingers through Yami’s hair trying to calm him having read more of the hurtful things Yami tried to hide from him never noticing the two pairs of eyes coming through the window. Both soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms while two figures snuck inside through the cracked window. Both had white hair, though the shorter was pale and the elder was tanned, the shorter albino caressed Yami's face lovingly watching as Yami pressed into his touch causing Yami to loosen his hold on Atem. The taller albino pushed certain spots on Atem's body waiting as the elder fell more buried into sleep. Gently both albinos tied a blindfold over their prize's eyes cuffing their hands behind their backs before lifting them over their shoulders. "Hold on to him tightly Bakura because I'm not catching him." The elder albino said to Bakura who carried Yami. "Same goes for you Akifa since Ryou would be upset you dropped his boyfriend's older brother." Akifa snorted as both started to climb down the rope.


	2. Caged

Soon, the night turned into day. Yami woke up first but didn't see anything but black, "W-What?" he stuttered, scared of what's happening, "A-Atemu?" 

Yami tested his hands finding them bound along with his legs. 'Where am I?' Yami thought as a door opened hearing boot-clad feet cross the room towards him. A calloused finger tugged down the blindfold making Yami squint and the sudden light locking his two-toned eyes with dark hazelnut ones. Yami narrowed his eyes at the one before him "Bakura, what do you want?" Yami demanded acting tough to the prince of pranks and theft. 

Bakura smirked and said nothing. It was then Atemu began to wake up. 

Yami glanced over at his brother hearing Atem groan a slight blush on his face when he saw Atem was dressed in only pants leaving his baby belly exposed. "Atem?" Yami called as Bakura took hold of his chin and made Yami lock eyes with him again smirking. "So you are the curious kitten of the bunch aren't you?" 

Yami looked at Bakura confused. He got out of Bakura's hold and called for his brother, "Atemu!" 

"No, you don't Kitten." Bakura firmly took hold of Yami's arms pulling Yami back toward him taking a leather collar from his pocket and strapping it around Yami's neck with a padlock to keep it in place. Atemu woke up with the call struggling to get himself unbound and get his brother out of danger. "Yami!" 

"Let go of me!" Yami hissed, confidence he didn't know he had, flowed through him. He struggled to get away from Bakura and go to Atemu, who was struggling even more. 

"Akefia get in here your pet is awake!" Bakura called throwing Yami over his shoulder. 

Yami struggled ten times more, "Let go of me! We are not pets!" he yelled. 

Yami yelped as a firm slap to his a** left him a bit stunned. "I think you are Kitten. Akiva gets your a** in here now Atem is awake and kicking." Bakura called plopping Yami on to a chair and using the blindfold to gag him. 

Yami started to struggle again, but his mind was somewhere else. 

'Why did he do that? What is he going too to me? To us?' he kept asking. 

He looked around the room and saw that it ha a bed, a closet, and two doors. His head turned when he saw the door open. 

'Akefia and Bakura the resident thieves that can break any lock and the two bad boys of the school. What do they want with Atem and me?' Yami thought as a hand rested on his baby belly making him squirm under the cold side. 

Yami smiled slightly when he felt the baby kick a tiny bit; it was still too early for them to kick harder. He frowned when the hand rubbed his stomach harder and faster. He hissed when the other came in contact with his belly. "Stop!" he screamed, muffled by the gag. 

"Bakura your too rough on his belly you know how fragile they can be," Akefia said pulling Bakura's ear before staking over to Atem and slinging the elder over his shoulder. "I suggest you get your pet cleaned up Bakura I have a cat to tame," Akefia suggested firmly holding Atemu by the waist as the elder struggled. 

"NO!" Yami yelled, struggled more then he had ever, "Leave him alone!". But it was too late, Atem and Akefia were already out the door. 

Yami had tears in his eyes, not because he was scared for himself, but for Atem. 

A white cloth was held over his mouth and nose while he struggled to get sleepy and weak his vision spin before he faded into blackness hearing dark chuckling from behind him. "Shush don't want you hurting your self or the baby would we Yami?" 

Yami woke up hours later to find that he was in another room. "Where am I?" he asked himself once he noticed that he wasn't gagged or tied up. 

Thought he blushed a bit finding himself dressed in short shorts and a short tank like crop top exposing his belly and slim smooth hair free arms and legs. He saw himself laid on a simple bed with the collar still on his neck growling Yami got up and looked in the mirror getting angrier at the nameplate attached to it with Kitten written out in bold letters on the metal plate. Looking around the room, Yami saw two doors a closet a desk and a chest marked 'toys.' One of the walls across from the bed was see-through looking into another room that was currently hidden by a black curtain. Yami turned to find a window trying it growling more when he saw it was nailed closed on the top and bottom with reinforced glass not to mention the four-story fall if he tried to climb out. 

"Damn.." he cursed. He jumped when he heard a familiar scream close to his room. 

"Atem!" Yami called running for the door and pounding on it feeling it was locked. 

Yami kept pounding the door until his fist began to hurt. "Atem, please hang in there!" he yelled, tears already falling from his eyes. 

He stopped banging his fist when he heard whimpering and panting. "Damn you by all gods!" he yelled. 'I'm sorry Atem' he thought. 

He then heard a dark chuckle. 

Yami stilled and turned around slowly getting a glimpse of white hair before he was pressed against the door a knee spreading his legs open while his hands were covered and pinned by larger pale ones. "Oh no, you don't Kitten you're staying right here where rich boy can't touch you again.” 

Yami struggled, "Let me go! What have you and Akefia done to my brother!?" he yelled. 

"I haven't touched him since this morning Kitten you, on the other hand, are being very overprotective of him even when you're locked up. Hehehe. Maybe I should let you see him since he is so close to this room." pulling Yami to the bed, Bakura pulled out a remote from his back pocket and pressed a button making the curtains open up and Yami to swallow a lump and tears at what he saw. On the other side of the glass, his brother was holding his shoulder while Akefia sported a bruised jaw. 'His shoulder its dislocated.' Yami thought bitting his lips trying to calm his breathing before he caused another asthma attack from hyperventilating. 

'Why? Why is this always happening to us?' he thought as his breathing went quicker. His tears lightly fell on his cheeks. 

"Damn it." Yami looked to Bakura as said person grabbed a two-way radio from the wall. "Akefia stop it your going to cause Yami to go into shock and give him an asthma attack when we have yet to get his inhaler idiot!" Bakura shouted growling. "Calm down Fluffy I know what I'm doing you just worry about Princess over there while I try to fix up Pharaoh here." 

Yami growled over his attack, "S-Stop c-calling us t-that!" he wheezed. It was then Atemu noticed his brother, "Yami!" he called, worried for him. 

"Im fine Atemu." Yami struggled to say to lessen his brother's worry plastering a fake yet strained smile on his face. 

Atemu still struggled to get out but his shoulder didn't allow him. he hissed, "Let us go!" he yelled. 

"No, you're both staying here whether you like it or not," Akefia stated taking hold of Atemu's good arm and throwing the smaller onto the bed then putting Atemu's arm back into place. 

Atemu screamed in pain before panting. He glared at Akefia, "What do you want, thief? Just leave us alone, we already have so much things in our minds, and I don't feel like dealing with you," he growled before struggling again, leaving him a panting mess. 

Akefia just chuckled pulling a collar similar to Yami's from his own pocket and locking it shut around Atemu's neck. "My Brother and I both want something from you both, but we will wait until the tim,  is right for now just enjoy your new life little King," Akefia said placing his tanned hand on Atemu's baby bump. "There is no way in hell ill sit back and let some hot shot ruin someone’s life just for fun. Nor am I gonna sit back and let two b*** destroy innocent lives before they even started." Akefia said. 

Atemu growled, and Yami whimpered. They both knew they couldn't get out of this situation in their state, but they could at least try? 

"Can you nock it off for ten seconds I know your h*** and want Atemu's a** for yourself, but you’re going to have to wait until their mentally sound and the children are born first before you even try," Bakura growled into the walkie-talkie. 

Yami looked at Atemu, tears in his eyes. How long will they be here? "Please, just let us go. We haven't done anything to you," he whimpered. He wanted to get to his brother and see if he was alright. 

Bakura sighed pulling metal cuffs from his back pocket and after turning Yami around clipped then around Yami's wrists then slung the shorter male over his shoulder. Yami caught a glimpse of Atemu seeing Akefia doing the same thing only he was making Atemu walk. 

Yami whimpered even more, and Atemu growled. Yami tried to struggle again, but he was too tired from the day's events. His eyes closed and his trying to get free failed. The only thing he remembered was Atemu calling his name before the world turned silent to his ears.


End file.
